Not for Long
by Chax69
Summary: brax just said i love you to charlie! but who will ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Charlie's POV**

I can't believe it did Brax just say I love you! I didn't know what to say I was in shock but I knew I loved him as well, " I love you too Brax" I replied. Our relationship is still a secret but tonight I'm going to tell Ruby & Casey & Leah at Angelo's. I was so nervous I hope that they take the news well. I can't have my daughter mad at me.

**Ruby's POV**

"Hey Charlie"

"Hey, are you and Casey free tonight"

"Yes actually we are free tonight why?"

"Meet me at Angelo's at 7pm Sharp I need to tell uses something"

"Alright!"

As I walked into Angelo's I saw Charlie sitting near the Brax, Casey, Leah and I walked up to them and asked if we can join them. Brax got up and went to the back room. While Charlie was talking with Leah.

**Brax's Pov**

As I walked back to the table where they were all sitting. I saw the look in Charlie. The look was sexy and it was telling me that she is going to tell them now.

"Ruby, Casey, Leah I have to tell uses something, me and Brax are seeing each other," Charlie said

"NAAWW I knew you would fall for him" ruby replied as she got up she kissed her mum and said congratulation.

"I'm happy for you Charlie, congratulations" Leah said

**Charlie's Pov**

Ruby, Casey and Leah have left now I was with Brax. Just me and him in the back room, we were having a great time until one of the workers came in. Brax didn't care he pulled me closer and gave me a long passionate kiss. I had work the next day so I had to pull the night of and go to sleep. As I walked out of Angelo's I felt that I needed to throw up. I quickly ran in the ladies bathroom and straight to the bin.

**Brax's Pov**

I saw Charlie run to the ladies room so I wait to check if everything is all right. As she comes out I see her face with all food scarps on it, she had vomited and I wasn't going to let her drive by herself, so I drove her to her house, tucked her in bed and gave her a goodnight kiss.

**Charlie's POV**

It was my sixth time getting sick at night. I'm going to the hospital just to get a check up.

"Hey Charlie what's up?' Sid asked

"I just want a check please"

-ONE HOUR LATER –

" Charlie I got news for you?" Sid said

"Is it bad?" I asked

" Your pregnant!"

I don't know how I feel about this! I don't think Brax would like this I might as well get an abortion and not tell anyway. I should try and avoid Brax. Just that moment I got call from him. I didn't want to answer but them he will raise question so I just answered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Brax asked

"Hey, I'm great "

"Are you free later on I want to see you?"

"Actually I have a late shift at the station I cant"

"Oh ok bye Charlie"

That night I was in my room when I heard the door knock I got to answer it and it was Casey, Ruby &BRAX!

**Brax's POV**

" I thought you had work Charlie?" Brax questioned

" I had mistake my shift, tomorrow I have the night shift" Charlie replied

I knew Charlie was hiding something but I just don't know what she's hiding. The reason why I came is because Ruby told me that Charlie is home.

Charlie and I were sitting in the lounge room with silence so I deicide to break the silence.

"Charlie! What's wrong?"

" Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Have you seen yourself lately, it's like your trying to avoid me"

**Charlie's POV**

I had to tell him.

"I'M PREGANT BRAX!" I shouted while getting off my seat.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

**Brax's POV**

I can't believe it. Charlie is pregnant with my baby! I didn't know what to say, so I just stared into Charlie's face. I got up and gave Charlie a kiss.

"I'll be beside you the whole time"

Casey's POV

OMG Is that? I better call Brax!

" Hey Brax! Guess who's in town?"

**Next time!**

**Who did Casey see, and why did he call Brax?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Brax's POV

I just got off the phone to Casey. I don't know how I'm going to tell Charlie.

"Charlie, umm I need to tell you something."

" What is it?"

"My ex is back and she's pregnant and it my baby."

Charlie's POV

I was in shock!

"We're over and I'm getting an abortion!" I said to Brax

" But Charlie!"

" She's 3months pregnant and we've been dating 5 months, so obviously u cheated on me! I don't want you or your baby!'

"Charlie Please! It was a mistake!"

"BRAX GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME"

If only Angelo was here, he would have helped me. But Brax cheating me is a big FAT NO. I'm going to face him soon. I called Bianca that moment and told her everything so we decide to walk on the beach. As we were walking I spotted Brax talking to some chick so I tried to turn back but Bianca didn't let me. As I walked passed him I put my head down and acted like I couldn't see him. Just that moment I heard a tap on my shoulders.

It was that chick that was talking to Brax. Obviously Brax set her up.

"Your Charlie. Right?"

"Bianca lets go!"

As me and Bianca entered the diner and took our seat. Brax came with that chick and sat right next to Bianca and I.

"Hey Charlie, Hey Bianca!" Brax said

"Hey!" Bianca replied

"Hey Bianca, I'm going down to Yabbie creek! Ill see you later!" I told Bianca

"OMG tegan and I were just going there. You can come with us! Brax replied

I walked out the diner without replying to the question. Brax had got up and followed me.

"What the hell Charlie? I did one mistake and now its like the end of the world" as he grabbed my wrist

"Brax stop it and let go" before I could do anything brax just grab me and kissed the hell out of me. "I love you Charlie!"

Next time!

What will Charlie do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie cut off the kiss "BRAX! You can't go around kissing people, mostly people that are taken!"

"Taken?"

"Yep, I don't need to explain myself to you." With that Charlie left.

_Later that night_

"Bianca what are you doing here? You look hot btw?" Charlie asked

"We are going to the closest club in the area and having a girls night."

"That means Mangrove River Club? I can't drink though remember I'm pregnant?"

"Yep that's the one, one or two cups wont kill you."

"Hold on let me get dressed."

Charlie"s POV  
>The Club is going off, I'm wearing the same blue dress that I wore to my birthday. I can already feel myself partying.<p>

"Come On Bianca lets hit the dance floor!"

"BITCHES MOVE OUT CHARLIE BUCKTON IS HITTING THE DANCEFLOOR."

I start dirty dancing with this random guy; it was fun back I needed to get a drink with Bianca. While I was ordering I notice the crowd move back. I think to myself why is the crowd moving back. I didn't care so I hit the dance floor one more time. The random guy was still there. He put his hands around my waist and started dancing. It was good that I was moving on from Brax. My favourite song came on SUPERBASS! I was screaming the lyrics out with Bianca and a bunch of ladies. But my heart dropped. I just saw Brax. All of a sudden I stop. I can see Heath as well. I needed some air. So Bianca and I went to bar and ordered some drinks. I had my back facing Brax I don't if he saw me dirty dancing with the guy. Bianca gives me some face.

"Hello Ladies, do you mind if heath and I join uze?"Brax asked

"Yerp, that's no problem." Bianca replied

"Buckton, how are you?" heath asked

"I'm great yourself?"

"Great, Bianca will you join me on the dancefloor"

"Sure!"

"You should not be drinking its not good for your unborn baby!" Brax told Charlie

"Well at least its mother didn't cheat on its father!"

"Charlie! I saw you, you were full on dirty dancing with a random guy."

"Brax I don't care"

"Well I do!"

"THHEN DON'T" Charlie walked back to the dance floor.

Brax'S POV

Charlie was going wild! Everyone was watching her. She looked hot. I feel so angry I stand this anymore. So I went to the dancefloor and started dancing with her, Charlie was to drunk to realise that she was dancing with brax. Brax loved how charlie was dancing. Everyone was watching them. Bianca and heath even noticed them rocking the was full on dirty dancing on brax, brax stopped her.

"Charlie! Its time to go home."brax told charlie .

"who are you?"

"Brax!"

"Go back to tegan!"

"Fine!" brax said


End file.
